In electronic devices, signal processing is sometimes performed based on a control signal. In some cases, signal processing is performed using a reference signal. In such a case, how to provide (supply) the control signal or the reference signal to circuit functional units which require the signal becomes an issue.
JP-A-2003-244016 discloses a method in which a local oscillation signal of a millimeter band is transmitted as a reference signal to respective chips, and the respective chips transmit and receive an intermediate frequency-band signal by up-converting the frequency to the millimeter band using the common local oscillation signal received by the respective chips.
However, this method is restricted to communication which uses intermediate frequency-band signals, and signal processing circuits for processing signals subsequent to the intermediate frequency-band signals are required. In addition, since the local oscillation signal itself is shared, only one frequency can be used as the local oscillation signal. Although JP-A-2003-244016 discloses a technique of transmitting the local oscillation signal as a reference signal, there is no description of wireless transmission of a control signal.